A Change in Fate
by Bblueyes157
Summary: What if the Percy was able to change the prophesy in the Titans Curse?  Could he find and save his true love? What will happen to his friends?  This is my first story, so please give me constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe and Percy 1

I saw were Zoe had fallen earlier in the battle. Luke was gone, I had taken the sky from Artemis, then she had proceeded to make Atlas crash into me, so that Atlas once again was subdued under the great weight of the sky. I looked toward Zoe, she was still on the ground. I ran to her and performed a quick check to see what injuries she had. I found her side gushing blood. I realized that this wound had been poisoned by Ladon. I lifted her in my arms and carefully cradled her head as I raced towards the pool of water. I quickly vaulted myself and Zoe over the side and into the pool. As soon as the water touched her wound it began healing since she was nestled in my arms. She let out a low moan and pulled herself closer to me. I gazed down at her. Sure, I knew she was beautiful, but her beauty suddenly hit me like a tsunami as I held her in my arms.

Artemis waded into the pool where I was holding Zoe. She gently laid her hand on my shoulder as she gazed down at her most loyal companion. I looked up at Artemis, worried that Artemis would be mad at me for holding Zoe in my arms. Artemis smiled at me, trying to put off my feelings of anxiety. She softly spoke so that only I could hear, "For saving Zoe from a prophecy that predicted her death, she is now in debt to you. This debt will now allow her to give up her vow of eternal maidenhood, but it will allow her to remain immortal and the debt will make you immortal as well. The only requirement is that you both are friends. Through the bond formed by this debt you will rapidly become much closer until you are lovers, then eventually bonded permanently as husband and wife. Upon your marriage you will both become Olympian gods."

I was stunned, I could not think of a response, so I turned my gaze to the beauty resting in my arms. She looked so calm and peaceful.

I looked up at Artemis and finally came up with a response, "Lady Artemis, I am honored to be the one man that will be able to love Zoe. I realized when I saw her lying motionless that I deeply care for her. I will defend her with my life and prove to you that male heroes can be honorable. Zoe told me about Heracles, I will never be like him. I will treat her as my equal and if she will allow it I will worship her as my own personal goddess, she deserves at least that much."

I leaned my head down and softly brushed my lips against her forehead and the very corner of her lips. She smiled in her sleep. I looked up to Artemis again and she smiled fondly at me, "If anyone is worthy of Zoe, I believe it is you. Now although I know you are weary from battle we must all return to Olympus for the winter solstice. During the trip in my chariot and once we reach olympus, you will need to hold Zoe in your arms. For the bond to complete the physical changes it will make to your appearance and the attraction felt between you, you must be in physical contact. This will also inform your partner of important facts about you so that when the bond is complete you will be a perfect couple." At this Artemis smiled sweetly, gazing at her best friend.

"What physical changes will the bond make?" I questioned.

At this Artemis giggled, "As Aphrodite would describe you, you will become the most desirable male on Olympus. It will cure any of your social insecurities as well. You will gain a significant amount of muscle mass and will grow to a height of 6'3". You will attract mortal, demigod, and immortal females. Zoe will grow to a height of 5'9" and will have the perfect curves of a Victoria's Secret model while still being in perfect athletic shape. She too will attract the attention of every male that gazes upon her. But neither of you will notice the attention because both of you will be enthralled with each other." I laughed and said, "How can Zoe get any more beautiful? She is already far surpasses the beauty of the goddesses. No offense, Lady Artemis.". Artemis laughed, "Percy, if you had not said that I might have turned you into a jackalope. You forget that I simply want Zoe to be happy and I can tell that you will love her with all your heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe and Percy 2

Once I lifted up the edge of Zoe's ripped shirt and saw that her wound was fully healed, I then dried us using my powers over water. Then I pulled my shirt off, so that I could provide Zoe with more warmth. I noticed that once I was shirtless Annabeth and Thalia openly stared at my chest and my abs. I started feeling uncomfortable because my body was for Zoe, and Zoe alone. I should feel proud that I can attract two girls' attention, but I only wanted the attention of one woman, Zoe.

Once we reached Artemis's sleigh (it was very similar to Santa Clause's sleigh, it even had reindeer pulling it), I cradled Zoe in my lap. As soon as the chariot left the ground, Zoe opened her eyes. She looked up at me and a sweet smile graced her beautiful pink lips. She scanned my face with her eyes and then she noticed my shirtless torso. She slowly reached up to trace the planes of my chest. I ran my hand through her lush black hair, it was so silky to my touch. She softly whispered thank you to me. At this I became serious and whispered back, "No, thank you. I now have the most beautiful, caring, and talented fiancé in the world. Now we will be able to spend all of eternity with each other. So I am the one who needs to thank you." At this the beauty in my arms leaned up while pulling my head closer to her. Our lips met in a slow building passion, slowly moving in sync with each other, memorizing our first kiss. After a few minutes we broke apart breathless and in awe of the new raw emotions now coursing through our bodies due to the bond.

We gazed at each other for what seemed like minutes, but for what must have been hours because Artemis had to break us from our reveries when we finally reached Olympus. Zoe made an effort to stand and walk on her own, but I practically begged her to let me continue carrying her. I simply needed her extremely close to me; I needed her to remain in my arms. The bond must have already started working on our physical appearances because those on Olympus stopped to stare at the two new immortals.

As we strolled through Olympus with Artemis, Thalia and Annabeth followed in our wake they seemed to be acting as bodyguards. They would glare daggers at those who stared at us too long. Or at least that is how Artemis described it later, when it was occurring I was too absorbed in Zoe's eyes to notice. I could tell that the physical changes were already taking place, Zoe was growing a few inches and I could feel my muscles getting larger and I was growing a few inches taller as well.

Our presence had been requested in the throne room. Artemis informed me, "Since you played such a crux role in the battle of Mt. Orythus, the gods are partial to granting you any wish, even returning a soul from death. Think over your request."

I looked at Zoe and asked for her opinion, she stated she only had one wish, "Can we return Bianca to this world? She had so little time in life, and if my plan works neither you nor Thalia will be the child of the prophecy. We will need to train Bianca to be able to beat Kronos." I smiled at her and was once again in awe of her kindness and intelligence. I responded, "Absolutely. No hero is more worry of another chance at life." She thanked me and I reminded her, "Anything that you want I will give to you, if it is within my power. You are more important to me than life itself. You are my life, I cannot live without you."

Artemis led us and our entourage into the throne room. We all dropped to our knees before the Olympians. Poseidon grinned at me, but inclined his head toward the beauty in my arms. I grinned back and snuggled her tighter to my chest. Zeus on the other hand looked quite irritated. Artemis gracefully walked toward Zeus so that she could whisper a question in his ear. Zeus looked very thoughtful before he turned to his daughter, "Thalia, Lady Artemis has a very unique offer for you that just became available today. Listen to her offer and think carefully before you decide." Thalia looked at Artemis, her confusion evident. At this Zoe softly giggled. I looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head and told me to wait and see.

Artemis addressed Thalia, "Sister, I have seen your bravery, kindness, and the purity of your soul. Due to recent events, my lieutenant, Zoe, will no longer be able to serve me as a member of the Hunt." At this many in the room looked very confused, but as soon as they turned their gazes away from Zoe, Artemis continued, "I need a new lieutenant, so sister, are you willing to join the Hunt, will you be the nexest addition to the Huntresses of Artemis?"

Thalia looked stunned. She glanced towards Annabeth for support. Annabeth smiled at Thalia. Thalia looked back towards Artemis and nodded, "I would be honored, my sister. Thank you." Artemis smiled, "Welcome, Sister."

Annabeth cleared her throat, "My Lady, may I too join you and Thalia on the Hunt?" Artemis immediately accepted her and both Thalia and Annabeth took their vows of eternal maidenhood. At this Zoe released herself from Percy's arms and ran to embrace Annabeth and Thalia.

Artemis then addressed the other gods and said, "As you all know I was recently kidnapped by Atlas, and forced to save Annabeth from the weight of the sky. I was rescued by Thalia, Percy, and Zoe. Percy personally relieved me of the burden of the sky, which is why he now has a streak of gray hair. He saved me so that Atlas would not succeed. Once we restored Atlas to his rightful position beneath the sky and the battle was over, then Percy ran to Zoe. She had been poisoned by Ladon and then her father, Atlas, struck her. Percy lifted Zoe in his arms and ran with her to a pool of water. Her poisoned wound was healed through Percy's control over water and the water's healing effects. By his action to save her life from her prophesied fate, her soul was bound to his in debt. They are now eternally tied together. They have already reached the level of lovers, and shortly they shall be married. As you all know, they are now both immortal, but once they are married they will take their places among us as gods. Therefore Bianca will be raised from the dead, as is tradition when a hero saves one soul from their prophesied death. Bianca will be the child of the prophecy, rather than Percy. I hope that you all welcome the blossoming love between Percy and Zoe, and that you will welcome them on their new home of Olympus." After this announcement, Poseidon came over to greet his son and future daughter-in-law. After the emotional family reunion Percy and Zoe retreated to Artemis's palace for the night, while Artemis would go retrieve her Hunters from camp and get Thalia and Annabeth settled in with the other huntresses.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe and Percy 3  
>Percy POV<br>Zoe had regained her strength by the time they left the throne room, walking out hand in hand. I would like to see her fight Atlas now. She would surely give him a good beating that he would remember for eternity. We were both exhausted from the battle, so we decided to go straight to Artemis's palace. The entire palace was outfitted in a silver, white, and blue motif to represent the moon. The palace was huge and took up the same amount of space as Camp Half Blood. Inside, it had a very open layout, like they make in the forest. It was open enough that you can sit with all the huntresses and still have enough room to build a bonfire and add more people to the group. We walked around, to have a good look at this amazing silver beauty, giving ourselves a tour of the beautiful interior, which had the portraits of many huntresses and beautiful landscapes of different forests.  
>Zoe sighed, "You do know that we will need to start making plans for how to design our own palace...wow... I can't believe that was my first thought, other than the obvious awe at the beautiful interior and architecture. We just got together today and I am already planning what our palace will look like." She giggled at the thought. Oh, how I love that sound. It is music to my ears, truly the music of the gods. She stood on her toes and did something that i hardly expected at that moment. She brushed her lips against mine, and I was literally able to see the Isles of the Blest. The kiss was so sweet and so filled with impassioned love, that I can vow it is a nectar of the gods. When i drink the nectar of the gods again, I am sure it will taste like Zoe's kisses. As she started to lean back from the sweet kiss, I pulled her even closer to my flushed face. I allowed my hands to move freely on her silky skin, and what did they do? They slipped to her lower back, she wound her delicate hands into my hair and started to play with it. When we finally pulled apart to breath she whispered in my ear, while breathing slowly, like if she could, she would devour me right there without a second thought, her breath was hot on my cheek, "Never change your hair style. It will be my eternal goal to try to tame it, well at least when I am not the one messing it up." She winked at me playfully after saying that and all I could do was smile and<br>blush. "By the way, talking about eternity, when do you want to get married? I am ready as soon as you are to get married." She finished while looking at my  
>flushed face. I grinned at her, "Love, simply say the word and I will be waiting at the altar for you. I know that generally engagement rings are a surprise, but since we are already eternally bound I thought I would ask at least what preference you have for engagement and wedding bands." She smiled at me with love in her warm brown eyes, "Anything you pick I will love to wear. I do prefer silver and dark blue. Maybe a platinum band with a blue star sapphire. Your wedding band could be platinum as well so that they will match. I like simple elegance, it does not have to be very elaborate."<br>I reached out and pulled her into my arms. She buried her beautiful face in my chest, making my heart skip a few beats. I softly whispered in her ear, "I promise it will be beautiful, although it will not come close to your beauty. You, my love, are the definition of simple elegance. Whatever you wish for, you shall have. Now, why don't we head to bed. I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Zoe took a step back, and I looked at her curiously. She looked down, avoiding my questioning gaze, "Percy, I have given up my vow of maidenhood, but I am not quite ready. By our wedding night I can assure you I will be ready, but I need to get used to the idea. I hope you understand." At this she began turning away from me, I caught her waist and pulled her back tight to my chest, I rested my head on her's, "Love, this is not even an issue for me. I was not going to even suggest it. I believe we should wait as well. I simply want us to sleep next to each other, both for the bond to be properly formed and because I can not stand to be separated from you. So, would you mind if we sleep in the same bed, but that is all we will do. Well, except for kiss, if you want."  
>She whipped around and launched herself at me, entwining her slim legs around my waist and passionately kissing me. I was surprised at first, but quickly caught up with her and returned her passion with my own, barely constrained, ardor. After what must have been 10 minutes, we both pulled back and simply gazed into each other's eyes.<br>"Let's get some rest. We have had a very long and emotional day, and it is already 2a.m. Would you mind taking us up to my guest room in the palace. There will be plenty of room for us to stay for the next few days until our palace is complete. And I'm sure that once we talk to Annabeth, she will design a palace and have it built within 4 days at the most." I laughed, "Really, 4 days? I am certain she can complete the job within 3. Probably it will only take her 2 days. Once she starts a project like this, she hardly stops to take a breath until the job is complete." She laughed at this, "Fine. It will be done in only 2, max 3 days. Now, my dear fiancé, let us adjourn to our bedroom for the night, or rather for the remainder of the morning. Shall we?"  
>3rd POV<br>He grinned at her as he began walking to their bedroom, "Your wish, is my command, my lady. " He gave her a chaste kiss once he sat her on the edge of the king size bed. This caused her to moan in a hushed tone. Percy then placed a teasing kiss near her lips and told her in a yearning voice, "Now, if you will excuse me mademoiselle, I believe I must bathe before I retire for the night. I will be back in 5 minutes." Zoe gave him a look of discontent, but he was already walking into the bathroom.  
>Zoe POV<br>I watched as he walked to the adjoining bathroom, then I laid back on the bed. When he came out 5 minutes later, with his silky black hair dripping water, and only wearing a pair of low slung black pajama pants, I had to catch my breath. His chest and abs were so well defined, that he looked like a god. His arms appeared to have been chiseled from stone. 'I cannot believe how lucky I am." I thought as I looked into his sea green innocent eyes which were filled with just one thing: Infinite love for me.  
>'Not only is he sweet and unassuming, but he is also brave, selfless, and very handsome. He is definitely not Hercules, who was handsome, but he did not have the caring personality that Percy has. Percy will never treat me how Hercules did; Percy will never use me for his own personal gain.' I suddenly realized that Percy had noticed me starring at his perfect body and his sea-green eyes. 'He has perfect hip bones that are just barely visible above his pants...stop, I need to say something, he is waiting.' "Hi...um I guess I will jump in the shower before I go to sleep as well." I said, barely holding a blush that was trying to cover my face. He smiled at me, "Great. See you in a few minutes. Oh and there is sleeping wear in the bathroom closet for you as well. That is where I found these pants." I felt my gaze drop to his delicious abs again before I quickly raised my eyes to his chiseled face, "Well they look amazing on you. I will be right back. See you in a few minutes." I told him and quickly walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. I dropped on floor and allowed the blush to devour me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe and Percy 4

Zoe POV

I can not believe I said that. Just a few hours ago I was a Huntress of Artemis, and now I have a fiancé. Just a few days ago I saw my future fiancé as an immature boy. Now he is the MAN of my dreams, or at least the dreams that I should have had, had not Hercules broken my heart. At least, I did not love Hercules, I only liked him. And truthfully the only thing I liked about him was his reputation for strength and his large muscular physique.

Percy also has an amazing reputation, but I find his toned body more attractive. He definitely has bulging arm muscles, but not in the bodybuilder sense that Hercules did. Percy, in fact, is probably stronger due to his new immortality. His torso is also very attractive; he has a very defined chest and abs. One look at him screams strength and causes women to flock to him. I will have to keep them away. They do not want to mess with a former lieutenant of artemis. So, not only is Percy physically attractive; but his personality is both attractive and endearing.

Oh, I thank all the gods I have any acquaintance with, for our bond and that he is not like many men who simply use women for a time, then discard them when they get bored. The bond ensures that both of us will remain loyal, but even without the bond, I know Percy would never abandon someone that he had made a commitment to. If he were not like that I would've been bound to a life of misery rather than the love and pleasure I have grown to expect from my time with him during the last day. Well, I guess I should finish my shower and head back to Percy. Oh, I hope he finds me attractive, I hope I don't disappoint Percy. He is my life for the rest of eternity, and I want him to be as happy as I am when I am with him.

As soon as I had stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy dark blue towel, I heard a door open. I turned around to see Percy looking at the ground with a crimson blush rising up his cheeks. I giggled at the sight. It just proved my beliefs about his strong moral character. Rather than look at me, when I was scantily clad in only a towel, he averted his eyes. Just that simple act made my love for him grow.

I gracefully walked up to him as he started to mutter an apology. I raised his chin with my hand, so that I could look into his beautiful sea green eyes. Once we were gazing into each other's eyes, I gently tugged his head down to my level and stood on my tiptoes so that I could reach his delectable firm lips. I passionately caressed his lips with my own.

He seemed very surprised that I was kissing rather than a combination of slapping and yelling at him. As I thought of this I laughed, "Percy, were you expecting me to yell at you? I know that you were not trying to sneak in to see me when I was not clothed. Although, that is very flattering. And it was totally benign, since I was clothed in a towel when you walked in. You are my protector, I know you would not violate my privacy like that. And the weird thing is I didn't mind that you saw me when I was only partially clothed. The bond is working miracles on us both physically and mentally. A few days ago, I would have probably reduced your chance of ever siring children using my bow and arrow or hunting knives, had you seen me partially clothed. Now, I am perfectly fine with you seeing me. So please do not worry. Well, now that this issue is behind us, why don't we head to bed."

He cautiously took a step forward and tentatively wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body flush with his. I grinned at him and kissed him, "Now love, if you do not mind I am going to change into something that is a little more comfortable than a towel. I will meet you in the bedroom once I finish changing, so save me a spot on the bed." I winked at him, which caused his blush to deepen. He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek before he retreated from the bathroom.

Once he left the room, I went to the bathroom closet to look for something to wear. I found a white tank top, silver pajama pants, and a navy blue matching panties/bra set. I hung up the towel and put on the clothes I found. They fit me perfectly. I checked myself in the mirror before I opened the door to the bedroom. I turned off the bathroom light and stepped into the bedroom.

Percy was laying on his back, on the bed with his head propped up on pillows and his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed but slowly opened when he heard the door open. I gazed at him taking in his chiseled body. He just stared back at me, wide eyed. He finally stuttered, "W-wow. Um... well would you like to...um...j-join me." I smiled at him, pleased with his reaction to my body, "It would be my pleasure, thank you." I gracefully swayed my way over to Percy. I heard him mutter something, "Percy, what did you just say?" He finally gained him confidence and charm back, "Well, Love, I was thanking every god that I can think of, for their gift to me of the sublime goddess who currently graces me with her presence." At this he winked, while I tried to hide my blush, before I smirked back at him, "You think I am a goddess? Well then, this goddess needs her god to hold her for the night. Do you think her god is up to the challenge set before him?" I winked at him. He sat up and opened up his arms, "Not only am I up to the challenge of holding her for the duration of tonight, but for the duration of every night for the rest of eternity. Now, if you wouldn't mind informing the goddess that I need to have her next to me right now. I crave her presence, and I need to hold her in my arms. With her in my arms, everything in my life seems complete." I winked at Percy, "Well, I must inform my lady. I know that she too, craves your presence."

He gave me a sweet smile, "Darling, would you mind closing your eyes for a moment?" I decided to stop teasing him, and simply comply with his wishes. Once my eyes were closed, the silence overwhelmed me. I calmly waited, when suddenly Percy lifted me into his arms, bridal style, as I shrieked in surprise. I could feel the rumble in Percy's chest as he chuckled at my very girly scream. "Percy, what are you doing? You better not drop me." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, I would make sure that he didn't drop me. He laughed at this gesture, "Why would I want to drop you? I can assure you that I will not drop you. Now please just let your fiancé shower you in love and adoration. And I really need to catch up on sleep." I tightened my hold and pulled his head towards mine, "Then why don't we go to bed Mr. Jackson." He gently placed me on the bed, as I disentangled my arms from around his neck and allowed myself to be lowered onto the bed. He then flopped down next to me. He propped himself up on his elbow and grinned down at me. "Good night, Ms. Nightshade. I will see you in my dreams and in the morning. Oh, and I want to make you breakfast tomorrow."

I smiled, but then pulled him down. "Enough talk, my hero. I need those sexy arms around me. And I need your lips against mine." He gently caressed my lips, "My pleasure." He pulled me into his strong embrace as I buried my face in his amazing chest. I could feel his heart beating and knew it was filled with love for me, although I do not know how I got this lucky. This was what I was thinking as his heart served as a lullaby to coax me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoe and Percy 5  
>Zoe's POV<strong>  
>Hmm...is it really morning already? Why can't I sleep through the day? Wait, when did I ever buy a body pillow? Is my pillow moving? Ok, I'm going to open my eyes and figure out what is going on. I cracked my eyes open. I saw the body of my lover, Percy. I pulled my head back slightly so that I could see him peacefully sleeping. He looked so innocent, yet he was still breathtakingly handsome. I fully recommend forming a soul bond with a modern day Greek hero, and I believe he is much more handsome and caring than the ancient heroes. I gazed upon his face, he is so peaceful when he sleeps, yet he still exudes strength and power. I gently ran my hand through his thick unruly hair. He sighed softly and shifted as he slept. I smiled down at him . When he shifted it caused the sheet that was covering us to slip lower. I could not help but stare at his marvelous tanned chest. I had the sudden urge to run my hand over the broad muscled expanse, also known as Percy's chest. It was so smooth, hard, and warm. It made me want to bury myself in his arms. I began to gently trace his pectorals and abdominals. He is the image of the perfect male physique. He groaned softly as I ghosted my hand over his torso, then suddenly he reached out and quickly wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled my body towards him. I let out a small gasp as I was suddenly crushed against his chest. I tried to pull out of his embrace, but his arms unconsciously formed a steel cage around me. There was no escape, not that I mind his strong embrace, but I needed to stretch my muscles that were still sore from the battle. I got a brilliant idea that would help me escape. I leaned forward and gently nipped at his ear and whispered, "Percy love, I need to get up and stretch." When I didn't get a response, I began getting more physical. I placed my lips on his and gently kissed him. He simply murmured that he needed a few more minutes of sleep. So, I placed my lips on his delectable chest and started tracing patterns with my tongue. Finally his eyes shot open and he rapidly searched for what was causing the sensation on his chest. When he saw me, he at first had a questioning look, but it morphed into a smirk, then a tender look as he softly kissed first my forehead, then cheek, then the corner of my lips until he finally softly kissed my lips. I grinned into the sweet kiss.<br>"Percy, I really need to get up and stretch because I am still sore from the battle and our physical transformations. Oh my gods, I just remembered that you must be in pain from carrying my father's punishment, the sky. Here, flip over and I will give you a back massage. I can't believe I forgot that."  
>I sat up, but he pulled me on top of his chest and kissed my forehead. He grinned at me, "Love, just being near you soothes all my aches and pains." I sat up and straddled his chest. I then lean forward and whisper, "Someone is trying to get points with their fiancé." I quickly jump up, with the grace and speed that can only be gained through thousands of years as an immortal huntress, and race to the bathroom. I give my hips an extra wiggle, because I know Percy is watching and that he will enjoy the show, before I disappear into the luxurious bathroom.<br>**Percy POV**  
>I sighed as she disappeared. I'm not sure how I got this lucky...she is perfect in every way. She is spirited, clever, humorous, and breathtakingly beautiful.<br>I find myself looking forward to the life we will be able to create together. I will have to check with my father about the wedding and whether we will be able to have our own children, if Zoe is willing. My father missed out on many crucial years during my life, so I want to make sure that if I have a child that they know I love them completely, and that I always try to show them my love and care.  
>As I was lost in my daydream of a little girl with straight black hair and green eyes playing with a little boy with messy black hair and brown eyes, I heard the chimes that served as a doorbell for Artemis's palace. I waited a moment until I heard it again. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a tight grey T-shirt. I walked briskly towards the bathroom door and knocked telling Zoe that I was going to see who was at the front door and that I would be back in 5 minutes.<br>I strolled through the palace until I reached the front door. I opened it and quickly greeted Hermes. He was wearing a pair of Dockers with a pale purple polo and a pair of Birkenstocks. He grinned at me, "Percy, I have news for you and Zoe. The gods have decided to make you the gods of heroes, swordsmanship, and those who are betrayed. They are looking forward to you joining us, and therefore they were wondering when the wedding is, because once you are married you will automatically join us as gods."  
>I was flattered and stunned. We had talked of marriage, but we had only been together for less than a day. I composed my expressions and asked Hermes if he would mind sitting in the parlor while I consulted with Zoe. He agreed, saying that Hera's "Southern Living" magazine could wait.<br>I ran back to our room. The lights were off in the room and I had to blindly grope for the light switch, while I hoped that Zoe had not returned to bed. As I was searching for the switch, Zoe leapt out of the darkness and landed on my back wrapping her legs around my waist, she giggled as I stumbled slightly. I adjusted footing and my grip on her upper thighs.  
>"Zoe dear, I thought you were planning on giving me a massage, not jumping on my poor back. Love, we also need to talk because Hermes is in the parlor waiting for our answer. Apparently the good want to make us the gods of heroes, swordsmanship, and those who are betrayed." As I said this I gently maneuvered Zoe to that I was holding her cradled in my arms.<br>She grinned at me, "That is great, when do they want to give us these titles?"  
>"Love, that is the issue. We have to become full gods first and they want that to happen soon. To become full gods we must complete the soul bond through marriage and our wedding night. Hermes was sent to ask us when the wedding will be. I do not want to push you, but we should not offend the gods either. So when will you be ready for the wedding?"<br>She looked up at me and sighed, "I knew they would do something like this. Well, this gives us an excuse to have a speedy wedding preparation. Today is Wednesday, so why not Friday night. That will give Aphrodite 2 days to prepare, and hopefully by the time the wedding is over our palace will be complete. Oh and we need to plan our honeymoon as well. The next few days will be busy. Why don't we quickly change into more presentable clothes, then we give Hermes our answer."  
>I smiled at her, "What would I do without you?" then I gently kissed her lips and placed her gently on the ground. She entwined her hand with mine and dragged me towards the walk-in closet.<br>She began pulling down hangers, "It was very kind of Lady Artemis to stock the closet with clothes for us. Here you go. A pair of beige chinos, a tight black polo, and a set of classic Sperrys. Now what should I wear?"  
>I grinned at her as I went to her side of the closet,"How about this dress? It's navy blue, which is your favorite color, and it has a low cut square neckline. You can pick the shoes though. Maybe silver."<br>She looked at me incredulously, "Since when do you understand fashion? I am very impressed. I think I will wear these silver 4inch heels. I haven't worn heels in 33 years. That was the last time I dressed up. Since then, I have just worn my huntress' clothes." As she said this she began removing her clothes.  
>I put out a hand to stop her, "Here wait a moment and I will go back to the bedroom, so that you can change in privacy."<br>She laughed, "Love, we will be married in 2 days, and you will see me naked. I think I am comfortable changing in front of you."  
>That said she quickly removed her tank-top, this left her wearing only her navy blue bra and silver pajama pants. I was mesmerized by her perfection. Her perfectly smooth tanned skin of her neck which led to gentle swell of her breasts. She had to be a size B or maybe even size C. Then her stomach was flat with only slight definition showing some of her abs. Her waist was thin, but also strong. I was left breathless.<br>She grinned at me, "Now it's your turn to strip." She winked at me then walked forward until we were inches apart.  
><strong>Zoe POV<br>**I reached out and ran my hands along his tight muscled waist, then I played with the bottom of his shirt. He let out a small moan of pleasure. I stepped closer until there was no space between us and I could feel his hard muscles against my chest. I leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips, then I quickly pulled his shirt over his head. I threw his shirt in the corner and gently pulled his head down for a searing kiss. He deepened the kiss and roamed my bare skin with his hands. He began trailing kisses down my neck.  
>I whispered in his ear, "I am definitely comfortable changing in front of you. You know you can explore wherever you like with your hands. I am yours to enjoy. I know that my hands will not be idle in their exploration." As I said this I ground my hips against Percy until I could feel him becoming aroused. My hands slipped down from his hair to cup his firm butt. One of his hands moved towards my breasts, while the other lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his trim waist. He then pulled back and gazed at me, his eyes darkened from passion.<br>"Zoe love, we should return to our guest, he is waiting for our answer." He looked saddened by the prospect of abandoning our intimate embrace.  
>I pouted, "Fine, but you owe me later today. We still have to undress." I winked at him as a blush rose to his cheeks. I then removed myself from his arms and quickly discarded myself of my silver pajama pants. Percy once again was lost for words.<br>"Percy, it's your turn now."  
>He slid his pants down, which left him wearing only his dark grey Armani briefs and left me wearing only my navy blue bra and panties. I looked him up and down. His body could make any man jealous and make even Hera beg for his attention, despite her marriage.<br>**Percy POV  
><strong>I had never seen anyone more beautiful. I had to catch my breath. I noticed she was staring at me, "Zoe, are you checking me out?" I laughed at the gorgeous blush that rose on her cheeks.  
>"I am allowed to look at my fiancé as much as I want." She quickly defended. "I also notice that you cam not take your eyes off of me." She winked at me, then bounded forward into my arms. She rubbed her supple body against me.<p>

I grabbed her waist, "Why don't we get dressed so that we do not delay Hermes any further. Then we can go swimming after he leaves. So why don't we change into our swim wear underneath our other clothes." I then turned to look for a pair of swim shorts. I picked up a black pair of Sauvage football lace-up shorts. They would be tight enough that I could wear them under my chinos. I felt soft hands encircle my waist from behind.  
>"What color are you picking? I want to match my bikini with what you choose." She whispered this to me. Her whisper was enough to make me hot with passion, but her slim muscled arms were wrapped around me and her bountiful breasts were firmly pressed against my back.<br>I turned so that we were chest to chest, "How does black sound?"  
>She nodded her agreement then placed a soft kiss on my chest before she turned to change. I quickly changed while her back was turned. When I turned back around she already had the bikini on, but was struggling to tie the top.<br>I strolled over and gently ran my hands across her shoulders and down her arms, as she shuddered at my touch. I tied her top and she turned around, appraising my body with her eyes. She handed me the beige chinos, which I promptly put on and then slipped on the Sperrys. I handed her the dress. She stepped into it then turned to have me zip it up. I could not help myself, as I zipped it up I placed soft kisses on her bare shoulders. She turned to face me and grazed her fingers over my chest.  
>Her voice was husky, "Percy, you should probably put your shirt on before we meet our guest. You might make Hermes jealous." I pulled on my shirt as per her request and followed her put of our room once she put on her heels.<p>

Author's note:  
>I am so sorry it took so long to update. Everything in my life is really stressful right now and I have not had a moment to spare. I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to figure out who would be the best actors or models to play Zoe and Percy. So all suggestions are welcome. I was thinking maybe Callum Casserly for Percy and Angelina Jolie when she played Laura Croft for Zoe. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the support.<p> 


End file.
